Just Words Part One: Love Is
by Know-It-All-2009
Summary: Debating the finer points of relationships and the differences those possessed make of them.


Series Title: Just Words

**Series Title: **_Just Words_

**Oneshot Title:** _Love Is_

**Rating:** _Teen_

**Summary:** _Debating the finer points of relationships…and the differences those possessed make of them._

Rating - Genre: - - Mini Summary.

BETA (S): 1st BETA: Lita Maxwell

2nd Beta rangermistress

**Love Is**

Trent groaned as Tommy's house finally came into view. A five mile hike with a bruised or broken rib was not easy, even for a ranger.

Counting the cars outside of his mentor's house, Trent let out a stream of silent curses. He'd have to wait until whoever it was left or went to bed, and hopefully they did one or the other sooner rather than later.

Thomas Oliver woke from a deep sleep by a misplaced feeling. It wasn't a good feeling, but it wasn't a bad feeling either it was just off, which didn't sit well with him.

Carefully shifting the sleeping red head to where she rested on the pillow he had been leaning on, rather than him, he reached blindly in the darkness for his shirt. Climbing out of the warmth his bed offered, trying not to make excess noise in fear of waking Hayley.

Tip-toeing down the stairs, his eyes locked on the sleep forms in the living room. Allowing a smirk to grace his face at the fact that Kimberly and Jason where asleep in each other's arms, but instead of the separate couches he left them on earlier in the evening.

Going back to the matter at hand, Tommy moved through the living room in silence, passing by the hidden opening to the lair, barely able to see that the light was on. Knowing he had turned it off before Jason and Kimberly arrived he opened the hatch, wincing when it hissed open, hoping and praying that his friends had slept through it. A quick glance in their direction proved his pray was heard. Descending quickly but cautiously, not at all prepared for the sight that had laid itself out before him.

"What the hell happened to you, Trent?" Tommy asked as he helped the battered teen sit up.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Trent rasped as a coughing spell broke out, causing his teacher and mentor to begin to worry more as he sensed the subject was closed for now.

"Let's get you upstairs and into the kitchen, I need more light." Tommy said, after a moment's silence, helping Trent get to his feet slowly as to not agitate his wounds even more.

"Weren't you supposed to be at Kira's tonight? I though her parents were out of town for the weekend." Tommy asked as they reached the living room, turning now to enter the kitchen.

"How'd you know about that?" Trent asked surprised and slightly embarrassed at being caught.

"Conner." was all Tommy said as he forced Trent into a chair, pulling a first aid kit from a cabinet to the left of the stove.

"I was. Who do you think threw me out the window?" Trent asked, biting back an even more sarcastic remark.

"What'd you do?" Tommy asked as he pinched a piece of glass from a gash on Trent's arm, earning him a look that only an evil ranger could pull off, followed by a sigh.

"More like what I didn't do." Trent said as his voice barely above a whisper.

Tommy just continued to work; waiting for the elaboration he knew would come.

"She said she loved me. I knew she expected me to say it back, and I do love her. It's just that I just couldn't express it in words. I just couldn't say it back. Next thing I know I was thrown out the window and landing on the front lawn." Trent said, his eyes telling Tommy he was miles away, probably back with Kira. "You can probably fill in the parts I left out."

Tommy pulled the final piece of glass out and set down the tweezers, pulling some antiseptic and gauze out of the first aid kit, giving him time to form his response.

"You're human Trent but you've been through more than your fair share of hell. It affects every aspect of your life weather you want it to or not. I had the same problem with Kimberly. It is there and it always will be, expressing it however, is another story entirely. It comes with time and familiarity. If you like, I can have Kimberly talk to Kira tomorrow, and see if it does any good. Now, sorry but your stuck sleeping in the lab, it's better than nothing though and it keeps you from having to explain to your dad why Conner would throw you out a window. You know where everything is if you want some food or a shower." Tommy said as way of parting, making his way back upstairs, leaving Trent to his thoughts in the light of the kitchen.

End Just Words (Part 1): Love Is


End file.
